SasuNaruSasu Drabbles
by UchihanoChidori
Summary: Just a series of Sasuke/Naruto drabbles based on prompts given by my followers. Yaoi. Canonverse and AU.
1. For You

A/N: So, I made a prompt request on tumblr because I've been short of inspiration lately, so everything I post here is based on their ideas! The SasuNaruSasu ones will be coming to this folder, while others with other pairings will be posted as one-shots.

This is my fic for **9essence's** drabble prompt ! She wanted Sasuke's confessions in his deathbed, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it even though it's just so… well, you'll see.

I… dreamt about this. And it was painful. Writing it was very emotional. I cried a river while typing and I'm not making this up. This was very painful to write, but also… it gave me peace? Because I think this is how such a situation between those two would go. I didn't want it to be yaoi, so I tried to keep it as canon as possible with obvious hints of their feelings for each other.

 **WARNING: Character's death! Beware of the feels ahead! This shit is heavy, people, so if you're oversensitive, don't read. You'll be depressed for days. **

**Disclaimer:** 'Naruto' and co. belong to Kishimoto Masashi and I made no profit from the writing of this fic, unfortunately.

Not betaed.

* * *

 **Drabble 1**

 **For You**

Sasuke's illness had taken over him without warning. He was 45 and, in Naruto's point of view, far too young for such an early threat to his life.

With tears in her eyes, Sakura had said that there was no possible cure, only medicine that the Uchiha could take to delay the inevitable as much as possible. If he did a few treatments, he would still have a few more years to live, but that would only be of use to slow a deterioration that, otherwise, would consume him in a few months at most.

In spite of Naruto's desperate yelling and pleading, Sasuke had had no desire to be treated. In fact, to the Hokage's immense frustration, Sasuke was calm and seemed very accepting of his fate. He thought that his condition might've been something similar to what Itachi had died of, so he thought himself rather lucky that he had lived so long when his brother had died at 21.

Still, Naruto couldn't accept it and had tried to talk him into at least fighting for as long as he could, but Sasuke had merely said that he had no reason to. Everything he had ever wanted to accomplish for his life had been accomplished, and he found himself fulfilled enough as it was. He was at peace with himself.

Naruto was reminded of that time after their battle, when Sasuke thought that he was going to die and had basically delivered the fate of the world and his eyes into his hands. Even back then, with so much still to be done, Sasuke had been accepting. Now, that the world was at peace and there was nothing else to fight for, it would be useless to live a life of pain and prolong his suffering for the sake of other people's feelings. Naruto's feelings. Sakura's feelings. Sarada's feelings. But Sasuke didn't care about their feelings, he was just tired and didn't want to end his days fighting for an illness that would still kill him in the end.

They were all being selfish in asking him to fight, and Naruto knew it. But he couldn't help it. He had thought that he'd always have Sasuke in his life until he retired and they grew old. He thought they'd see their grandchildren play together, and that, _together_ , they would support all the following Hokage. He thought…

But now he didn't know what to do with himself. So he did what his heart told him to do.

Sasuke didn't want to be in Konoha, so Naruto left the village with him. Like with all his Sasuke driven decisions, no-one questioned it. It was spring, and Sasuke wanted to be in a place that was important and significant to him, so they set camp near the wreckage that still lay at the Valley of the End as historical proof of two of the greatest battles of all times. It was a tourist must see spot now, mostly, and Sasuke would always scowl at the thought.

The days passed by in a quick daze that Naruto didn't want to let go of. There was peacefulness and silent companionship. Then, too fast came Sasuke's crisis. There was a lot of coughing, vomiting and blood. The nights were filled with pain that Sasuke tried to hide with much effort. He didn't want medicine to alleviate his suffering, so all Naruto could do was hold him so as to offer comfort as his best friend shook and grunted in a bundle of weakened sweat while whispering tales of their past in his ear to distract him.

As things got worse, he was there to help Sasuke eat, drink, wash up and even walk. When Sasuke couldn't anymore, he carried him. These things that people would consider an arduous task were something he did eagerly and with as much gentleness and affection as he possibly could. He wanted Sasuke to be well taken care of, so doing it gave him peace and a sense of connection with the other that he didn't think he'd ever be able to have with another person again. These tasks were only draining to his heart, because it pained him to see Sasuke withering away in his hands without him being able to do anything to stop it.

The end came far too soon, or so Naruto thought. Even though he knew that they had gone there so Sasuke could perish quietly, he couldn't say that even with all the quietude and simultaneous anguish of the Uchiha's disease that he had been ready for it. He knew he never would be.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked gently, his voice tired and weak, but still smooth, like liquid silk. Naruto adjusted his back against the rock behind him and his eyes looked away from the piles of stone of Hashirama and Madara's statues to look down at Sasuke's oddly clear grey eyes that curiously, but exhaustedly, looked up at him. His friend was lying over a thick blanket on the stony ground, his head resting over his lap, and Naruto found his breath catching in his lungs. Even at such an age, and as deteriorated by his illness as he was, Sasuke was still a handsome man.

"I… I wanted to be here for you," Naruto muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat down and awkwardly running the tips of his fingertips through a few strands of Sasuke's greying hair. "I couldn't leave you alone at such a time."

"Because you are my friend?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, with a very feeble smirk.

For some reason, Naruto's heart clenched more and he found himself blushing as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke knew him far too well, and still, he teased him with his own words. "Yeah…"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't want you to see me like this," he confessed, with a small, weak frown. "You left everything behind for me. But… thank you."

"I'm doing it because I want to," Naruto whispered, putting his free hand over Sasuke's heart, feeling the slow beat there. "This is where I want to be right now."

With a nod, Sasuke closed his eyes, his expression strained with pain but also strangely calm. "You know," he started gently, taking a deep breath. "I have made many mistakes in my life that I… probably shouldn't have made. I never had normal dreams or ambitions because I never knew what it was to want normal things like… girlfriends, kids, and a good career."

In spite of himself, a tear streamed down Naruto's face, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. He had cried many times during those long days and nights, and his feelings weren't something that he would ever hide from Sasuke, least of all now, that all he knew how to do was love him and ache for him.

"But… I don't think I ever needed that," Sasuke proceeded, his hand moving to grab for Naruto's over his chest. "All the things you thought I needed were actually… the last thing on my mind, most of the times. Still I… have no regrets. I had _you_ , through it all. Even now." He actually released a tiny chuckle before becoming serious again. He licked at his dry lips. "What are you going to do from here on, Naruto?"

Naruto all but sniffed, shrugging like a lost child. He had no idea. He only knew what he'd do or how he'd react once Sasuke was gone. But, right now, he felt as if his own life was leaving him along with Sasuke's if that was any indication. Actually, he wished that it could be that way. That his own heartbeat could beat in tempo with Sasuke's and stop at the same time Sasuke's did. For some reason, he always thought that it would be that way.

"I guess…" Naruto sniffed harder this time, tears falling helplessly. Still, even if his voice shook, his words came out naturally. "I'll go back to Konoha and… make sure everything is taken care of. My f-family, the village… and then I'll… I'll wait."

Naruto felt lost. He couldn't imagine a life without Sasuke in it somewhere, and he knew, deep down in his heart, that his soul wouldn't be able to live through the grief. He had everything he had ever wanted, and yet, it was as if nothing made sense anymore if Sasuke wasn't there to look at him, to watch over him and to follow him as he moved forward. It was a feeling he had no idea he would ever feel until this very moment.

He was too righteous to commit suicide, maybe too hypocritical, as well, but he knew he didn't need to. Time would give him what he wanted willingly, he was sure.

Sasuke nodded his understanding. "I see," he mumbled, his voice low and almost sounding as if he was drifting off. Naruto was thankful that he didn't tell him to live for him and all other stupid things like that. But then again, that wasn't who Sasuke was. "If it was the other way around and you were the one dying right now… I don't think I'd be that patient, though. But you're not like me, so…"

Naruto hiccupped, and it hurt his chest. He buried his shaky hand in Sasuke's hair while the other gripped Sasuke's shirt over his heart. He couldn't find the strength to talk anymore, his body curbing over his friend. His tears fell over the other's features, but Sasuke didn't seem upset or annoyed by it. Naruto wondered if he even noticed anymore.

Naruto desperately wanted to look at him but his eyes were watery and he couldn't do more than cry and sob, but through it all, he felt that Sasuke remained peaceful, eyes closed and expression simple and almost content, almost as if about to fall asleep.

"I just… hope that… somehow… we can meet again, Naruto, in different circumstances," he said, with a soft sigh. "Over and over again… I want… I'd really like that."

Naruto wanted to tell him that it would happen for sure and that everything would be better. He wanted to tell him that he'd always look for him, no matter what, when or where, and that, next time, things would be different. Next time, he would make sure to not let him out of his sight.

Next time, they'd be… they'd finally be…

But he couldn't. All he could do was cry, his fists shaking and his heart aching so much he thought he'd never be able to breathe again. He hoped that he could suffocate, and he prayed for it, too. He prayed so hard, but as Sasuke went still, his grip on his hand lax, a sudden gush of air made its way inside Naruto's lungs and he panted, hiccupping violently, as every breath he took hurt more than anything he had ever felt in his life.

And he would've cursed himself, and the gods, and nature if he could think about anything other than the endless void inside of him and all the pain and regret that consumed him like wildfire.

He had never thought that such a devastating pain could exist inside a single human being. He thought that death was definitely better than this, and now, more than ever, he understood many things about Sasuke's love and grief and felt like he was wearing it like a second skin.

His Sasuke… his beloved friend…

He didn't know how many hours he spent there, weeping and holding on to the empty shell of his life's purpose in his arms until his hell of a world seemed to go quiet and he was able to collapse from emotional exhaustion. It was night when he came to, and he looked up at the stars that shone beautifully over him. Sasuke loved the simple beauty of starry skies; he'd be delighted to see this. This almost made Naruto smile, but he couldn't. He didn't think he'd ever be able to again.

Sasuke's body felt different in his hands, and he knew it was time to move. He felt strangely calm all of a sudden, and yet, his feelings were stronger than ever. He felt like he was able to understand Sasuke's resignation to his fate now, because Naruto himself understood what would happen to him from here on and was strangely at peace with it.

He had always been selfish when it came to Sasuke, and this time would be no different.

 _We'll definitely meet again, Sasuke._

The End

* * *

I know, I know. I warned you. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

 **REVIEW?**


	2. The Hero and the Avenger

**A/N:** This one is for team7s! This lovely person requested Sasuke and Naruto reading fanfiction of temselves, and this is what I came up with. I tired to use it in canonverse after the war as she suggested! I wrote it this morning all in one go because it was fresh in my head, so… I hope you like it, even if it's just a silly drabble that fails to be funny or dramatic or… anything, really ^^'

Not betaed!

* * *

 **Drabble 2**

 **The Hero and the Avenger**

 _"Fafuke, look what I'fe got!"_

Sasuke looked away from the window of his hospital room and straightened up a bit in his bed as Naruto entered, what looked like a magazine held between his teeth since he had used his left hand to open the door. He seemed to be in high spirits, but that was also probably because, just that morning, the former Hokage, Tsunade, had delivered the news that she was making prosthetic arms with Hashirama's cells for them, and Naruto had been ecstatic. Sasuke couldn't say he felt the same way, though, but those were just things he was still trying to figure out how to deal with.

Naruto closed the door behind him before taking the magazine from his mouth and waving it at Sasuke with the stupidest grin ever.

"What's that?" Sasuke inquired disinterestedly as Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, next to his hip and placed the magazine over his own lap.

"Kakashi-sensei gave it to me," the blond informed him, flipping through the pages excitedly. "He said there's something about us in it that we should read. Can you imagine, we're so famous we're already in magazines!"

In spite of Naruto's apparent enthusiasm, Sasuke couldn't feel impressed if he tried. He could only imagine what kind of useless assumptions people would write about them for a stupid magazine, especially with all the conflicting rumours out there concerning his personal stance towards Konoha.

"Ah, here it is!" Naruto Naruto said, jumping excitedly and making the bed bounce slightly. " _The Hidden Adventures of the Hero and the Avenger_."

For some reason, the title made Sasuke snort. How cliché.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff here, apparently," Naruto mumbled thoughtfully, flipping through the pages again and then going back to where he was. " _The Saddest Goodbye, The Reunion of Fated Souls, The Strongest Bond_ … well, this one seems interesting."

As Naruto read a few lines, Sasuke watched the shifting emotions on his face with interest, his expression going from fascinated, to confused, to awed and then back to being confused."

"What," Sasuke couldn't help but ask, amused by all the weird faces his friend was making, a trait of Naruto's that he had had no idea he had missed.

"I just… this is weird, I don't get it all," Naruto muttered, squinting at the magazine in a rather stupid way before reading out loud. " _Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's shoulders and spun him around, bringing their faces close together. 'No, Sasuke, you don't understand!' he said passionately. 'To me, it has always been you! I don't care about anybody else, they mean nothing to me.' He pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a gentle but meaningful kiss. When his tongue pried those soft lips apart, he found no resistance as Sasuke's own tongue darted out meet his willingly. They parted after a while, joining their forehead together. 'Without you I don't know how to live! I love…'_ "

Naruto closed his mouth at once, his cheeks catching fire instantly. He swallowed hard and aggressively flipped the page. Sasuke's eyebrows rose and he shifted a bit over his pillow. "There's gotta be something wrong about this; this is _not_ a regular column about us. How about this one? _The bed creaked wildly as sweaty bodies met over and over again. A loud moan echoed throughout the room, followed by a pleasurable sob. 'Please, Sasuke, fuck me harder!' Naruto pleaded on his hands and knees, tears falling down his face from the confused torment of the pain in his backside and the repetitive slamming against his prostate_."

Naruto stopped himself, his eyes going wide. "I have no idea what this is, but it's not funny."

Sasuke didn't know what that was all about either, but he had a good idea since he understood very well how women's minds worked, and considering all the stupid theories travelling from mouth to mouth about him and his friend, this wasn't surprising. Or, well, the audacity of these people into writing such things and publishing them was shocking.

"Keep reading," Sasuke demanded, wanting to see how far that would go. Naruto looked at him over his shoulder in horror, probably ready to tell him off, but for some reason, as soon as their eyes met, he seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. This made Sasuke tense, too, for reasons he couldn't explain, but Naruto's intensified blush made him feel uncomfortable.

Naruto immediately looked away and down at the magazine. " _'I'm so close I'm going to burst!'_ " Naruto proceeded, his voice low and abnormally shy. " _Sasuke smirked, evilly, carving his nails on Naruto's hips as he buried himself deeper inside Naruto's tight, delicious hole. Then, he leaned forward so he could whisper in Naruto's ear. 'You belong to me,' he said lewdly. 'Say I'm your master and I'll give you pleasure like you've never known before.'_ "

"Give me that," Sasuke hissed, snatching the magazine from Naruto's lap, suddenly very disturbed, and annoyed, by its contents. Were people serious about this?

Naruto twisted his body to look at Sasuke as he flipped through the pages, his eyes quickly scanning them to see if he could understand what the hell those texts were, and why. It didn't take him long to find his answers, and he was a little dumbfounded.

"This is a fan fiction section," Sasuke explained slowly, taking a deep breath. "There's many of them, written by the members of the _Hero and the Avenger fan club_ , that's apparently dedicated to us and our relationship. These are fictional stories about us. It's a new section, too."

Naruto licked at his lips nervously. "Why would they do this?" he asked hesitantly. "No-one knows anything about us, and we haven't even been together in so long…"

"Yes. Well, apparently, your passionate chasing after me has been fuelling many girls' wet dreams, and now that we're both here and that our battle is considered 'legendary' this stuff has now been made official," Sasuke snapped irritably, eyes landing on another text. " _'It was nothing but a mistake, Sasuke said coldly, turning his back to his one-time lover',_ " the real Sasuke read out loud, dryly. " _'It won't ever happen again.' Naruto walked over to him and stood in front of him defiantly, pleadingly. 'Mistake or no mistake, you wanted it as much as I did!' he yelled, gripping the collar of Sasuke's shirt. 'And now I'm pregnant and it's your fault! You have to take responsibility!'_ "

Sasuke shut the magazine and automatically threw it out the open window without thinking twice about it.

"Damn it, Sasuke! That was Kakashi-sensei's!" Naruto complained loudly, punching Sasuke's thigh childishly. "Now I have to pay for another one or he won't get off my back!"

"How the Hokage can accept such garbage to be published in a public magazine I have no idea, but he should be ashamed of himself and burn that piece of crap," Sasuke snapped, throwing Naruto a defying look. "I would sue that fucking fan club if I could afford it, but I'm broke enough as it is."

Naruto made something weird with his single arm that Sasuke supposed was him trying to do something like crossing his arms over his chest, only he only had one, so the action was awkward and it made him huff impatiently.

"Well, it's nothing but artistic expression, and people have the freedom to do what they want," the blond muttered, resting his hand resignedly over his lap.

"Yes, as long as it doesn't involve other people," Sasuke grunted. "They have no right to make unrealistic stuff up about us and publish it without our consent."

"It is gross," Naruto agreed, looking away from him, blush still in place as he pouted. "Us kissing and doing those nasty things… As if. Also, they don't know me at all if they think I'd ever call you master! And me letting you top? Not in your wildest dreams."

"As if I wanted you to call me master, you dumbass," Sasuke contradicted, rolling his eyes and frowning. "And just so we make this clear, I don't have any interest in having sex with you, whatsoever, so rest assured that you'll never be topped by me if it upsets you so much."

"Good, at least we agree on something."

He didn't know why, but this made Sasuke extremely irritated.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spared a glace Sasuke's way from the corner of his eye. He jumped a little when he found that his friend was still looking at him with his eyes narrowed in an almost threatening way. Sasuke pursed his lips together when Naruto's breath became uneven again, if from nervousness or something else, he wasn't sure, but he'd be lying if he said that the confused look in those blue eyes wasn't entertaining to see. Also, there was an intensity there that bordered on panic. It made Sasuke's heart beat faster and the tension in the room escalate. He wondered why that was happening.

For some reason, he was reminded that Naruto had been his first kiss. Many people had seen it when they were kids, maybe those girls in their class had written those atrocious things.

But it hadn't been half as bad as far as first kisses could be, Sasuke pondered. Naruto was currently the only person he cared about. He supposed that, to a certain extent, those fan girls' assumptions weren't exactly wrong, even if it made him feel angry that they had to meddle in on something they didn't know about.

Vaguely, he wondered if Naruto was being reminded of the same things. They were two halves of the same being, yin and yang.

If they had accidentally kissed at this age, as teenagers… what would've happened?

Sasuke found himself very distracted by the way Naruto's tongue darted out to wet his lips and by the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard.

"Whoa, it's hot in here!" Naruto breathed out, releasing a ridiculously forced chuckle that sounded as anxious as nervous while he pulled at the collar of his hospital gown down, exposing a bit of tanned skin that still had a few bruises on it – proof of their passionate (scratch that, Sasuke thought at once), _violent_ fighting.

There was no doubt that things were getting out of hand rather quickly. And all because of some stupid fan fiction in a cheap magazine.

No, he wouldn't be influenced by such things, Sasuke decided.

"Naruto, I'm leaving the village as soon as I can," he said, without even thinking but with a determination to tone that had no room for turning back.

"Hehhhhh?"

The End

* * *

REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE?


	3. On Camera

**A/N:** This one is for lohrendrell, who wanted Sasuke and Naruto on a live webcame porn website while Madara stumbles upon them and can't help but watch.

This is kind of dirty, but I had a lot of fun writing it this morning.

Actually, it kind of made me a bit hot... and bothered. But that's the purpose, right?

I hope you like, it Lohry, you evil dirty minded sweetheart! 33

NOT BEATED.

 **SMUT AHEAD! AND... A BIT OF VOYEURISTIC INCEST, TOO?**

* * *

 **Drabble 3**

 **On Camera**

Uchiha Madara had seen many things in his life. He was an intelligent, well-lived man, and not really prone to being easily shocked.

But when he had accessed to his favourite live webcam porn website, he had definitely not expected to find someone there that he actually knew.

Madara didn't really have a sexual preference. He liked watching people having live sex online, and sometimes, he didn't mind paying to have them do what he wanted. Whether it was two men, two women, a straight couple or an orgy… in the end it didn't matter as long as he got off and was pleased. Money was never an issue.

It wasn't easy to please him, though. He valued more the sensuality of what the people on his computer screen did than their bodies. He didn't care for a good body if the performance was as satisfying as seeing a corpse being fucked.

But that night, he had a feeling that he was going to find something good.

Only he hadn't expected to see what he saw.

He had been checking out several live video sessions to see if something caught his eye for the night when he came across one that seemed to be having an abnormal amount of watchers. Curious, he clicked on it to find a gay couple. Their laptop, Madara guessed, had been placed on top of the king sized bed they were on in a strategic position that allowed the viewer to see everything they were doing perfectly.

One of the young men was blond and he was lying on his back, being wildly kissed by the other with a contrasting dark hair who was on top of him, hips resting between his thighs as he slowly moved them to rub their cocks together.

There was something strangely familiar about those two, Madara concluded, but this was quickly pushed to the side as he ran his eyes towards their rather gorgeous naked bodies and very sensuous way they kissed and moved together. This seemed to be his lucky day.

Some making out scenes could be more of a turn on than actual sex, and these two were the living proof of it as Madara instantly felt his lower regions stirring to life. They were undoubtedly hot, so he was glad to have found something promising.

Turning the volume up on his laptop a little, he was glad to find that the filming had sound. He made sure to check a few of the messages in the chat room on the right side of the video – most viewers (and there were over 100, which wasn't surprising since seldom did people find such good looking people on amateur camera) seemed to be very excited about the two, complimenting them continuously and not holding back on expressing how turned on they were. Madara was actually pretty impressed by the amount of money the two had made already at such an early stage of their video, unless they had already fucked, but he doubted it since they were both pretty hard and in an obvious horny mood.

They were probably in their early twenties, but they made out like teenagers, shamelessly rubbing against each other like animals in heat, the sounds of their mouths lewd as occasional moans escaped their throats.

 _Yes_ , Madara, thought, with a smirk, spreading his legs wider in anticipation. This was going to be good since he had always preferred watching a slow paced, but well conducted foreplay than the actual sex. Also, most people in regular porn lacked actual chemistry, but these two… oh boy, did they have it. They _had_ to be real lovers.

The simple list on the video comment they had made of the requests they accepted was very vanilla-like, but those two had enough sex appeal to make up for the lack of kinkier stuff, anyway.

Madara decided that he would watch without freeing his cock or touching himself for a while because he relished in that slow building arousal that would eventually make him feel so horny he would cum the minute he jerked off. Those were usually the best orgasms, as far as he was concerned.

In the chat room, someone made a money offer demanding that the dark haired one sucked the blond one's cock. The two were forced to stop kissing by the website's incoming money alert, and the dark haired male turned his head towards his camera to see what the person wanted them to do, his lover turning his head to the side as well.

They were both devastatingly handsome in very opposite ways, the blond with huge blue eyes that were honest and vibrant with lust and emotion, the dark-haired one seemingly more serious, with intense, captivating eyes that were as mysterious as night itself.

And that's when Madara realized _why_ they had both looked so familiar in the first place.

That was none other than his nephew, Uchiha Sasuke, and his boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto.

With eyes wide, the shock Madara felt almost made him throw his expensive laptop against the wall. What in the fuck's name was his precious relative doing, having live sex on camera for thousands of strangers to see?!

And to think he had just thought of them to be hot, ready to jerk off to those two when he had changed little Sasuke's diapers as a baby and had even babysat for Naruto multiple times as he grew up!

Livid, Madara brought a hand to the lid of his laptop, bent on closing it, but just then, the two men exchanged smiles before shifting their positions and he found himself stopping as Naruto got on his knees and Sasuke sat on his ankles in front of him. He couldn't see Naruto's upper body, but the way Sasuke looked up at him before taking him in his mouth made Madara's throat run dry.

He tried to look away, he really did. He kept telling himself to shut it all down, but he couldn't. As soon as Naruto's hands moved to the top of Sasuke's head to grip at his hair and guide its movements on his cock, Madara was done for.

It was wrong, he knew, but there was no way he could turn away. It had been too long since he had found such a hot couple on the website, and there was no denying that his own body was _very_ interested.

Swallowing hard, he leaned back in his chair and bit hard on his lower lip. He was feeling terribly guilty, but he couldn't stop himself he tried.

He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

 _"That's it, baby, I'm almost there,"_ Naruto was saying in a low moan, thrusting himself in Sasuke's obviously eager mouth as he possessively ran his fingers through the inky strands of hair. Sasuke was proficient, taking his lover as far in as he could while he caressed the other's thighs up and down.

Without thinking, only knowing he couldn't miss the chance, Madara leaned forward and placed a money offer – a substantial amount – and typed a request, making the couple's alert go off.

Naruto's body curved slightly so he could see what had been requested, and in between pants, he said a few barely understandable words to Sasuke, who merely nodded before working on the blond's cock more empathically this time. He brought a hand to the base of it and started pumping it in time with the movements of his mouth. It lasted just a few seconds before Naruto was hissing a warning, and quickly, Sasuke let the cock in his mouth slide out as he continued to pump it at a fast, proficient pace that had Naruto releasing a long moan and cumming. Sasuke parted his lips as pearly streaks left his lover's body and landed on his cheeks, mouth and neck.

When Sasuke looked up and licked at the cum on his lips, Madara knew that there was no way he wasn't going to see this through.

Naruto was panting as he lowered his body to also sit on his ankles, but he didn't seem to have lost his energy at all as he cradled Sasuke's head in his hands and kissed him with a hunger unlike anything Madara had ever seen.

Torn between fascination and surprise, Madara watched as they kissed passionately in spite of the fluid on his nephew's face, tongues sliding over each other visibly.

Sasuke was rock hard, and Naruto's own cock seemed to have a hard time deflating.

Madara spared a glance at the chat room – everybody seemed more than a little happy about what they were seeing, and with good reason. Looking back at the boys, he noticed that Naruto was now slowly but happily running his tongue over Sasuke's face, licking it clean off his cum. Madara's breath caught in his chest as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

Sasuke smirked (in a very Uchiha-like way that Madara had never really associated with anything particularly sexual until then) and titled his head back in a very suggestive way, making Naruto lower himself more to lick his neck, and chest. The older Uchiha felt his body becoming increasingly hot just by watching them.

Madara didn't know if it was the fact that those two had an undeniable chemistry or the obvious connection they shared that expressed exactly how much they were actually enjoying this on screen. The way they touched and moved suggested how passionate (and horny) they were for each other, and that was probably what made it all so intense and alluring.

Madara was sure that his cock was already leaking. He didn't think he had ever been this turned on and so quickly in his life.

The couple went back to kissing lewdly and touching each other. People kept asking for little things in the chat room, such as for Sasuke to moan because he had a sexy voice or for Naruto to show his asshole, but the two ignored them, too busy with each other to look at what was going on.

They broke apart and Sasuke turned to his camera, his beautiful eyes reading the chat room's requests quickly and disinterestedly. Naruto came up behind him and hugged his torso, pressing sensuous kisses all over his shoulder.

 _"We're over for the day,"_ Sasuke said, with a small smirk. _"It was nice having you all bossing us around for a while, since now I'm horny as fuck. Thanks for the tips, too, but now I'm off to fuck this guy offline. We might be back tomorrow."_

This showed that they were doing this for fun. The money part was just an extra, Madara realized. They had no interest in actually fucking for others to see, they just liked the rush for starters.

Naruto smiled at the camera – a charming smile that made him look like a feisty cat – and waved.

Well, Madara realized that he couldn't leave it at that – he wouldn't allow it. He had come this far, now he wanted to see the end of it, because, surely, this would be a one-time indulgence, never to be repeated again because Sasuke was his nephew, and he had no intention of making it a habit. But he'd be damned if he wouldn't get his way, just this one time.

Quickly, he made a money offer before Sasuke had time to shut his window down. The alert reached the other side, and both boys' eyebrows rose in surprise at the ridiculous amount offered. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, and Madara typed his request in the chat room.

 _Fuck on video_ , he typed. _Just do it as you'd do offline._

Sasuke and Naruto read the message and exchanged another look. They had always spoken without words, Madara recalled, and they seemed to have come to an agreement.

 _"Alright, but I doubt I'll last long,"_ Sasuke said to the camera, very seriously. _"Is that still okay with you?"_

People in the chat rooms went crazy with thank yous to Madara. Everybody was sending messages that pacified Sasuke's worries because, really, everybody just wanted to see the two hot boys fuck.

Madara smirked, and typed. _I doubt anyone here will last long if you fuck. Just make sure we can see your cock fucking his ass properly._

Sasuke actually released a small chuckle.

 _"Fine."_

Naruto moved away from him and Sasuke turned to him. They hugged and kissed some more in that intense, devoted way they always did before breaking the contact. Naruto positioned himself on this hand and knees, the side of his body facing the camera while Sasuke placed himself behind him.

Madara couldn't hold himself back anymore, so he made himself more comfortable in his chair, unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear to free his cock.

As Sasuke reached out for something behind him, Madara took a deep, excited breath and allowed himself to palm his cock slowly to ease a bit of the tension he felt. He was terribly wet already, and this only spiked his lust further.

Sasuke was now tearing open a condom. Throwing the package to the side, he rolled it on himself before reaching out behind him again for a small tube that Madara guessed to be lube. He coated two fingers with it and unceremoniously pressed them to Naruto's hole, making the other grunt in pleasure – it was obvious that Naruto was more than used to having things up his ass, Madara mused, licking at his lips. Those two were such sluts for each other.

 _"Come on, fuck me already,"_ Naruto pleaded, easily frustrated by the two fingers stretching him unnecessarily. Sasuke obeyed, withdrawing the digits and giving Naruto's ass cheek a small but firm slap.

The Uchiha poured a bit of lube over his cock and spread it evenly before throwing the tube to the side as well. Positioning himself behind Naruto, he guided the blond's hips a little to the side, towards the camera so people could see his pretty hole properly while also having a good view of his cock. Sasuke knew exactly what kind of stuff turned a man on, Madara realized, pleased, unconsciously clenching his hand more around his cock for more pressure.

Slowly, Sasuke guided himself all the way inside his lover's entrance, who welcomed him without resistance.

 _"Fuck, yes, finally…"_ Naruto moaned, his expression one of absolute relief and ecstasy.

 _"I'm gonna cum so hard you won't know what hit you,"_ Sasuke whispered, clearly immensely turned on by his lover's approval.

It was crazy from then on. Madara and the other viewers didn't seem to have the ability to write anymore, many of them having already cum, probably, but Madara himself tried to keep his cool, taking steadying breaths as Sasuke buried his nails on Naruto's hips and began languidly thrusting in and out of him. The low sounds of pleasure he was making were the most erotic thing Madara had ever heard, and he had to try very hard to not rush his climax, moving his hand on his cock at a steady pace.

And then Naruto started being shamelessly vocal.

 _"Jesus fuck, that's it, right there!"_ he yelled, throwing his head back and moving his ass to meet Sasuke's thrusts. _"Holy shit!"_

And Madara, who had thought he could be in control in such a situation, couldn't stop himself if he tried.

Sasuke's eyes were trained on Naruto's back with a ferocious intensity, his hands running up and down his spine possessively as he bit down hard on his lower lip. He quickened his movements, slamming his way inside faster and harder, and Madara felt his very mouth watering involuntarily while his hand worked instinctively faster on his cock in spite of himself.

The two young men moved together, against each other, the sound of their bodies meeting loud as they both breathed hard. Sasuke's thrusts suddenly became just the slightest bit uncoordinated and he released a long, sinful hiss, closing his eyes and letting Madara know he was climaxing.

He couldn't handle it if he tried. Pumping himself harder, the elder man felt his own climax approaching at the simple sensuality of what he was seeing, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He moved his hand faster with uncontrolled desperation.

 _"I'm gonna cum…"_ Naruto breathed out helplessly, and to Madara's surprise, Naruto did cum again, riding Sasuke's cock as fast as his own lust filled daze allowed him, shooting his load all over the mattress beneath him without even touching himself. With his wide eyes glued to him, Madara felt his own orgasm hitting him hard and shaking his body to the core as he came all over his hand and pants.

Once he was done, he closed his eyes, his breathing uneven and his head clouded by desire. That had been, by far, the hottest, most exquisite thing he had ever seen. He didn't think he had ever cum this hard and this fast with a live webcam session, before, ever.

He had spent a lot of money, but it had been _so_ much worth it.

He reopened his eyes to see Sasuke showering kisses all over Naruto's back soothingly. With his brain cleared of arousal, Madara watched his nephew and his lover with a sense of fondness and self-disgust. But they were a sight delivered from the gods, and even though Madara felt guilty, deep down, he was glad to have seen such passion shared between those – it was clear that they had a good relationship and loved each other dearly.

A little disappointed but resigned to never do this again, Madara grabbed for the computer mouse with his clean hand and was about to close the page when he saw his nephew looking at the camera with a devious smirk.

 _"I hope it pleased you,"_ he said cockishly, making Madara smirk abck, even though Sasuke couldn't see him _. "We had a lot of fun. Come back again, and if you keep paying this much, we might just put on a private show just for you."_

Madara's hand stilled at once.

Well… now that made things a lot more difficult, didn't it?

The End

* * *

 **REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
